


Baywatch

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Fluff and Angst, Lightwoods - Freeform, M/M, Sexy, baywatch - Freeform, no one asked for this but i'm giving it, soaking wet and sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: “A-alexander?  I thought he worked for a publishing company in New York?” his voice raised an octave as his heart stuttered in his chest before beating faster.  Alec, Isabelle’s hot older brother who Magnus has had a crush on for two years when they met at one of his parties, dragged along by Isabelle no doubt, quiet, secluded, didn’t socialize, but put a few drinks in him and he couldn’t hide the way he was gazing at Magnus all night, was now a lifeguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the hilarity, sexiness, angst and beauty that is the Baywatch Lifeguards. The movie was great, and seeing Matt's sister in it inspired me to write this. It was going to be a oneshot but it will be multi chaptered, not sure how many though!  
> No betas, all my own mistakes!  
> For the scenes of anyone running or doing anything in slow motion (it'll happen a few times) I suggest listening to No lie by Sean Paul and Dua Lipa since that was what I listened to as I wrote it, especially the chorus (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3Cky5s5E94)  
> This is simply for fun and to help me get back into the writing groove and I really hope everyone will enjoy it!  
> Happy reading!! <3

“I understand you needed to test your new lenses for your drone, but why do we have to come to the beach to do it?” Magnus asked as the Miami sun beat down on him.  “You know I can’t be out here in these shoes.”  He kicked up a foot for good measure to show Simon his latest and most expensive pair.

“What?  Dude, it’s totally nice out.  You know, waves and...and people and stuff,” Simon rambles as he gestured toward the pier full of tourists and women tanning in the sand, eyes squinting behind his glasses as he looks down at the controls in his hand then back up at his drone flying high above them.  

Magnus furrows his brows behind his sunglasses and crosses his arms.  “Since when do you like being around people, at the beach?  You literally hate sand.”

“Sand is great,” Simon tries to explain enthusiastically.  “Especially when little pieces get stuck in the corners of your glasses,” he mutters as he slips his glasses off to clean them on his shirt, then nudged them back up his nose.  

“Uh hu, and this has nothing to do with the fact that you have a gigantic crush on one of the lifeguards that just happens to be working right now?”

Simon sucked in a surprised breath and choked.  Magnus rolled his eyes as his friend continued on with a coughing fit.  “Uh, what?” he laughed nervously.  “No, no, that’s totally not- what are you even...suggesting?  I mean, like-...I didn’t even know Izzy was working today-” 

Magnus laughed at his friend.  “I didn’t say anything about Izzy,” he says with a smug look.  “It’s fine, she’s a beautiful woman, just own up to it and get the guts to ask her out, please,” Magnus begged.

“I...i-i don’t know, I wouldn’t know how to-”

“Want me to push you in the water?  Burry you too close to the shore so you’re stuck and need someone to come rescue you?  Choke on something?”

“Dude, what the fuck?  No!” Simon exclaimed as his eyes widened.  The few seconds that he was distracted, he didn’t notice his drone descending and crash landing on the beach until it was too late.

“Oh, dammit!  Where did it land?”  They both block the sun with their hands to search the beach.  

“Hey Simon!” they both turn, startled to see a gorgeous woman dressed in a tight, one piece red lifeguard suit that accentuated all the right areas, zipped down midway on her breasts.  Long, thick, flowing black hair swishing behind her as she jogged toward them, drone in hand.  

Magnus looked over at Simon to see him standing frozen, jaw dropped open, eyes not blinking as they were locked on the woman of his dreams.  Magnus cleared his throat and nudged his shoulder with Simon’s.  Simon sputtered and shook his head, taking a deep breath as the lifeguard approached them.

“Ah, dear Isabelle, nice to see you,” he said as she reached them, his smile turning smug.

“Hey Magnus, Simon!” she said enthusiastically.  She was one of those girls who had everything from the looks, talent and perky personality.  How could anyone not love this kind creature?

Simon could only manage to open his mouth, stutter on unsaid words and close his mouth as he swallowed thickly.

Isabelle only smiled at him gently and held out the drone.  “I think this is yours.”

“Uh…” was all Simon managed to choke out.

Magnus bit his lip to hold back his smirk and reached out to take the drone from her.  “What he means to say is yes, thank you for finding it and returning it.”

“Of course!  It’s that new Karma Quadcopter that supports the latest GoPro, right?” she asked and poor Simon could only drop his mouth open again at her knowledge of it, even Magnus’ eyes widened a fraction.

“Y-yes,” Simon cleared his throat.  “Uh yeah, how did you know?”

“Oh, my brothers have been wanting to get a new one for a long time to take on their hikes and record when they go snorkeling or surfing, but they don’t have the money right now.”

“Oh yeah, these are crazy expensive.  It’s not mine, just testing it for a new company I intern for working as a tech guy.  Just...testing it out, here, at the beach,” Simon muttered as he looked around nervously.

Isabelle smiled and let out a gentle laugh at his nervous tick and Simon locked eyes with her, one side of his mouth quirking into a smile.  Magnus looked down at the drone in his hands to let them have their moment before clearing his throat.

“Well, um,” Simon blinked quickly and looked away before returning back to those soulful dark brown eyes of hers.  “I can’t lend them the drone, but if your brothers ever need advice on the best drones to purchase for that stuff or how to operate any of it, i’d be happy to help,” he offered with a kind smile.

“Wow, thank you!  My brother actually just got hired here to earn a little more money for it, but if i’m being honest it was a long time coming.  He’s a great swimmer, just not very sociable.”

Magnus quirked his brow in question.  “Max?  I know Jace already has a job here but I didn’t think Max was old enough-”

“Oh, no!  My older brother, Alec,” she said with a warm smile and Magnus sputtered for a second.

“A-alexander?  I thought he worked for a publishing company in New York?” his voice raised an octave as his heart stuttered in his chest before beating faster.  Alec, Isabelle’s hot older brother who Magnus has had a crush on for two years when they met at one of his parties, dragged along by Isabelle no doubt, quiet, secluded, didn’t socialize, but put a few drinks in him and he couldn’t hide the way he was gazing at Magnus all night, was now a lifeguard.  Magnus only noticed because he was looking too, every chance he got to steal a look at those hazel eyes, scruffed jaw, dark hair, and legs that went on for days.  Magnus has caught himself daydreaming about the body he hid underneath his monotone clothing and leather jackets.  Due to distance though, it was never anything more than glances and flirting that never seemed to work on Alec when they saw each other at social events thrown by his sister.

“He was offered a better job here actually.  But I told him working in an office with fluorescent lighting twelve hours a day isn’t healthy, so he’s joining me for the summer shifts.  Chances of accidents are higher during summer anyway and there has been a lot of drug activity, so we can use the help we can get.  That’s why we are holding relay races tomorrow to see which three people will become trainees and join us for the summer.”

Magnus could only manage to nod and choke out an interested, “Ah.”

“He should actually be on duty right now…” Isabelle muttered as she turned to look around.  “Oh!  There he is,” she pointed down by the shore and Magnus swore the world stopped for a second.

Alec was jogging down the shoreline, wearing the standard red lifeguard swim shorts with a skin tight, dark blue, long sleeved swim shirt that accentuated tight muscles from his stomach to his shoulders and down his arms.  His face was clean shaven, but his suit wasn’t zipped up all the way and teased a peek at some of his chest hair.  Magnus’ jaw literally dropped as he pulled down his sunglasses to get a better look.  Everything slowed down as Alec continued his jog, smiling and offering a wave at a family laying on the beach, the kids screaming “Hey Alec!” as he passed by them and waved enthusiastically.  Alec chuckled and continued with his jog and Magnus was completely locked onto this gorgeous specimen of a man. 

“Holy shit,” he murmured to himself.  Now it was Simon’s turn to hide his amused smirk and Magnus refrained from smacking his arm.  

Isabelle opened her mouth to continue before she was cut off by a shrilling scream coming from the pier.  They all quickly turned to see two kids falling from the rails of the pier and into the water, their mother quickly jumping the twenty feet to help them but only screamed in fear as her kids sunk further down and she couldn’t reach them.

“Shit!” Isabelle hissed as she looked around for her brother.

“Izzy!  Tower one, let’s go!” Alec shouted as he sprinted to the nearest AV and took off toward the pier.  Luke Garroway, Captain of lifeguard tower one, pulled up next to Izzy on an AV and grabbed her arm to help her on, then they were speeding away down the shore, jumping off and swimming directly towards the struggling family.

Simon and Magnus could only run down to the shore and stand in awe at the lifeguards.  Magnus heard shouting on the pier and looked up to see people jumping out of the way of Alec sprinting to the end where the kids fell.  What Magnus witnessed next will forever be ingrained into his brain and turn him on.  While Luke and Izzy were only halfway to the family, Alec was approaching the end of the pier, jumped on top of a nearby bench and dived straight into the water.  Magnus’ jaw dropped even further and Simon joined him.

Magnus could see Alec shaking water and hair out of his face as he spoke to the woman before handing her the red rescue tube for her to float on.  Taking a deep breath, he dived down again to find the kids.  Izzy and Luke reached the struggling mom and Luke started helping her back to shore while Izzy waited for her brother.  Alec had been down for a few seconds too long, everyone on the beach was holding their breath in anticipation.

“Alec!” Izzy shouted as her brother burst through the surface of the water with a child in each arm.  She swam to him and took one of the kids before swimming back to shore.  Magnus and Simon ran closer to join the circle of onlookers as the lifeguards struggled through the waves to reach the sand.  Luke helped the mom lay down and breath, trying to keep her calm as her children were brought out of the water.  The little girl in Izzy’s arms was conscious and ran straight to her mom in tears as Izzy let her go.  The little boy, however, was a deadweight in Alec’s arms and Magnus’ heart clenched.  

Alec was soaked and breathing heavily as he quickly ran to the family and dropped to his knees to lay the boy down on his back.  The boy wasn’t breathing so he was going to start chest compressions, but hesitated and looked in the boy’s mouth.  Everyone gasped as Alec reached his fingers down into the boy’s throat and pulled out a long string of seaweed.  The kid instantly coughed and spit up water and Alec patted his back as everyone released a breath of relief.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Alec repeated.  “Get it all out.”

Alec moved out of the way as the mom ran over and grabbed her son, tears pouring down her face as the family embraced.  She glanced over her son’s head to look at the three lifeguards now standing together and smiling at the family.  “Thank you, thank you so much,” she said on a sob.

“Anytime, just don’t make it a habit,” Luke joked and the people surrounding let out short laughs as the tension faded away.

Alec was turning to leave when he heard, “Hey mister!” and turned back to the little boy he saved.  He ran toward Alec and hugged him, only tall enough to reach his waist.  Alec huffed out a laugh before crouching down to give him a proper hug. 

“Thank you for saving us,” he said softly and Magnus was pretty sure everyone’s hearts melted, he even heard a few awwws.  

“You’re welcome,” Alec replied just as soft before leaning back to look at the six year old.  “What’s your name?”

“Brody!” he answered him with a big smile and Alec laughed softly.

“Nice to meet you, Brody.  I’m Alec,” he said and held out his huge hand for the little boy to shake.  “No more climbing on rails and giving your mom heart attacks, okay?”

The little boy nodded with all the seriousness he could muster.  “Yes, sir.”

Alec chuckled.  “Now go give your mom and sister a big hug, okay little man?” he held out his fist and the little boy didn’t hesitate to bump it with his own before giggling and running back to his family.  

Alec smiled as he stood and started making his way back to the lifeguard tower, Luke clapped him on the shoulder and joined him while a soaking wet Isabelle walked back to Simon and Magnus.

“That was awesome!” Simon complimented Izzy as she reached them and laughed at his excitement.

“Truly amazing, my dear,” Magnus smiled at her and clapped a few times.

“Thanks, i’m glad we could help.  That’s why we need more trainees on duty, it’s only the first week of summer and we’ve had too many accidents already,” she said with a shake of her head as she twisted her hair tightly around her finger to get some of the water out.  “Simon, you’re trying out again right?” she asked with a bright smile and the sun shining in her eyes.

Simon looked at Magnus’ confused look he gave him before turning back to Izzy and swallowing.  “Uh, yeah, actually.  I’ve been training a little but, you know, who knows, a lot of people will show up tomorrow so...fingers crossed.”  There was doubt lacing his voice and Magnus felt guilt coursing through him and decided not to tease Simon as soon as Izzy left.

“Hey, this is your year!” Izzy tried to pump him up but Simon only offered a small smile before looking down at the drone in his hand. 

“Right,” he muttered.  “Um, I should probably get back to work and return this.”  He held up his controller.  “Thanks for finding it.  Magnus?” he motioned for them to head back to his car and Magnus nodded before bidding Isabelle goodbye.

“That was quite the show,” a voice came from behind them and Magnus’ heart dropped to his stomach.  Midway up the flight of stairs they needed to take was someone Magnus hoped to never see again.

“Camille,” he hissed.  “What are you doing here?”  he crossed his arms and straightened his back.

“Well I came as soon as I heard the commotion.  I wanted to congratulate our amazing lifeguards for that rescue, that was very impressive,” she said, her long hair curled but still reaching down to her hips, a tight, short and expensive red dress with red lips to match.  Magnus was glad, seems like she finally accepted the look of Satan’s mistress.

“Why are you even in this area?” he asked, eyes squinting in suspicion.

“Oh, didn’t anyone tell you?” she asked in an airy tone as she walked down the steps.  “I’m the new owner of the Pandemonium Club right on the beach,” she said with a wicked smile.

Magnus and Simon stood in shock, Isabelle just behind stayed silent.

Camille was the first to break the silence.  “I also came to extend an invitation to the opening night of my club tomorrow-”

“No thanks,” Magnus cut in right away and Camille only smirked at him.

“Lifeguards only, not you and…” she gestured to Simon and Magnus had enough.

“Thank you for the invite,” Isabelle cut in before Magnus let Camille get the better of him and he turned to her.  She smiled at him knowingly and turned back to Camille.  “I don’t like to associate with unnecessarily rude people, but I will pass on your invitation,” she gave Camille a sweet smile and waved goodbye to Magnus and Simon before jogging back to tower one.  Camille glared at her as she left and Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he led Simon up the stairs without a word.

“Can you believe that bitch?” Simon asked as they reached his car on the street, but Magnus wasn’t interested in talking about her.

Magnus cleared his throat and turned toward him.  “You didn’t mention you were signing up to compete again this year.”

Simon shrugged and shook his head.  “I’m probably not going to make it, you have to have so many skills to become a lifeguard.”  The self deprecating tone tore through Magnus’ chest as he paused for a minute.

“So why do it?” he asked curiously, softly.

Simon looked up at him as he opened the back doors of his van and stopped for a second.  “Um, I don’t know…”  He shrugged.  Magnus arched his brow at him and Simon sighed.  “Look, Izzy isn’t gonna notice a guy like me, I have to try,” he muttered as he began to pack up the drone.

Magnus walked over to his friend and grabbed his shoulder.  Simon huffed and met Magnus’ eyes and Magnus smiled.  “Do or do not, there is no try,” he said and walked to the passenger side of the van, leaving Simon standing speechless.

“I  _ knew  _ you liked Star Wars!” he shouted and quickly closed the van doors and unlocked the car to hop into the driver seat.  “Which one was your favorite?  Wait!  Let me guess...ummm.”

Magnus chuckled as he strapped himself in for the long ride home.  “So,” he tried to change the conversation, “for my lunch break tomorrow, mind if i come and watch?” Magnus asked as he looked at his new manicured nails with interest.  “You know, to support you?”

“Ha!  Yeah right,” Simon laughed.  “You just want to stare at Alec’s hot body,” he accused him and Magnus looked at him with an arched brow.  “What?  Oh come on, the Lightwood’s are beautiful and I am not afraid to admit it,” he said as he started up the car.

Magnus chuckled at his friend and nodded in agreement.  “That they are.”

-

Alec was making his last rounds on the beach before his shift was up when he spotted it.  A small baggie with white pebbles in it laying in the sand, only Alec knew better than that.

“Shit,” he muttered as he bent down to pluck it from the sea foam on the shore line.  He held it up in the light of the setting sun to get a better look.  There was a distinctive symbol on it that looked like a pair of fangs.  Alec had heard about a new drug going around, Witchlight, but he didn’t think he would find it on his beach.  He scrunched his brow as he took a closer look, then looked around the beach for signs of an idiot looking like they lost their drugs.

He scans the perimeter of the beach when he sees her.  The distant figure of a woman standing on top of the steps and staring at him, but Alec could only make out her silhouette, squinting to see who it was before she turned and strutted away.

He made a mental note to tell Luke as he made his way back to the lifeguard tower when Izzy runs into him.

“Well, that was interesting,” she huffed and Alec gave her a questioning look.  “Apparently there is a new owner of the Pandemonium Club, and it’s Magnus’ bitch of an ex.  You remember her?”

Of course Alec remembered her.  He had only met her twice and both times she stared daggers at him whenever she caught he and Magnus talking.  As heartbroken as Magnus was, Alec was glad they broke up, Magnus didn’t deserve to be cheated on, he deserved so much better than Camille and she would never be worthy of him.  No one would be.  

Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts.  “Uh, yeah, I remember her.  I can’t believe she owns the club,” he said, his voice distant as his thoughts were consumed with Magnus.  

“Magnus seemed pretty pissed.”

“Magnus was here?” he feigned, trying to contain his heart from pumping faster.

“Are you serious?  You didn’t see him with Simon?” his sister asked in surprise.

Alec shook his head and pursed his lips.  “No, guess not.”

Of course Alec saw him.  He spotted him through his binoculars when he started his shift and couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  So what if he decided to go for a jog in the same vicinity as Magnus?  He’s been attracted to one beautiful man ever since he laid eyes on him at that party Izzy dragged him to, sue him.  It made the rescue he did today even more exhilarating, knowing that Magnus was watching him only pumped more adrenaline through his veins.  No, he didn’t say hello to him on the beach after he saved the little boy, but he had no idea what to say to someone he’s had a huge crush on and hasn’t seen in months.

“Anyways, Camille invited us to her the opening of her club tomorrow-”

“Pass,” Alec interrupted her.  He doesn’t do clubs, large crowds of drunk people, and he most certainly doesn’t like being around a bitch who cheats on Magnus Bane.

“Yeah, I was thinking of skipping too, she was an asshole to Simon.”

Alec quirked his brow at her and she hit his shoulder, turning away to hide her blush.  They walked up the ramp to the tower, bare feet covered in sand and met Luke at the glass door.

“What are we skipping?” he asked as he looks down at his clipboard of names for tomorrow’s qualifiers.

“A party thrown for the opening of a club owned by Camille,” Izzy answered as she went to go check the first aid kits inside.

Luke hummed in thought.

“Also,” Alec held up the small bag and Luke looked up, “guess what is making its way down the beaches?”

“Shit, is that Witchlight?” Luke asked as he took the bag to look at its contents.

“Seems like it.”  Alec crossed his arms and waited for Luke to tell him what to do about it.

“Interesting,” Luke muttered and Alec furrowed his brow.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“This shows up on the beaches the same week Camille moves into town.  You said she invited us to a party?”

“Yeah,” Izzy replied, setting her hands on her hips.  “You really think it’s her?” 

Luke shrugged a shoulder.  “I don’t know, but it doesn’t hurt to find out.”  He looks over at Izzy.  “Get us into that party.”

Izzy nods before signing out of her shift.  “You got it boss,” she said as she opened the door to leave, a chilling breeze of salt water filtered through the air and dried Alec’s hair, still wet and curling from the rescue.

“I’ll hand this over to the police and see what they say, but until then, we need to check out this club,” Luke said as he pocketed the drugs and put on his flip flops.  “I’m gonna head to the station.”  Alec nodded at him before taking Luke’s place as the lookout until he returned, grabbing his red lifeguard hoodie to put on as the breeze picked up.

“Hey,” Luke said and Alec turned to him as he put his arms through the sleeves.  “Great save today,” he said sincerely before turning to leave.

Alec allowed a soft smile before turning to look out on the beach.  He didn’t think he would be much help this summer, but the kids here were easy to love and the weather was beautiful.  Alec looked out at the glowing orange rays that reflected pink onto the distant clouds, sending out bright colors for a beautiful sunset, but the only thing on Alec’s mind that really made him smile, was the surge of excitement he got thinking about seeing Magnus again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented, you are all so wonderful and pushed me to write this!
> 
> Not sure when my next update will be since school starts tomorrow, but hopefully soon! 
> 
> For any teasers or questions you have, you can always find me on my tumblr nanf1c :)
> 
> Enjoy my little readers! <3

The sound of Luke’s flip flops echoed off of the tile floor of the precinct.  Being here was bittersweet for him.  He was a cop for years and loved every minute of it.  It wasn’t until a shoot out that Luke was injured and could no longer work.  Even though it was a gunshot through the shoulder, he was medically retired.  There was a part of him that speculated his partner at the time might have had something to do with it seeing as he suspiciously disappeared as soon as the shooting started.  But it was in the past, he’s happy to be a lifeguard and help people.

He approached his old partners door and knocked before entering.  Since it was Miami, most of the walls were floor to ceiling glass to look out over the beautiful setting of the beaches, palm trees lining every road.  

His ex partner smiled at him and held up his finger for a moment while he ended his call.

“Alright,” he huffed and hung up the phone.  “What can I do for you?  Actually,” he interrupted before Luke could reply, “i’m glad you’re here, I wanted to talk to you.”  He gestured for Luke to sit.  Luke nodded as he sat down, allowing him to continue.

“Take a look at this file.”  He handed Luke a manila folder and Luke instantly started peering through it.

“Sebastian Verlac?” Luke asked as he read the file.  “The Olympic swimmer who got cut from the team for insubordination?”  He closed the file and looked up.  “What about him?”

“He’s going to be joining your team.”

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “Excuse me?  Val, what the hell is this?”

Valentine held up his hands.  “Look, I know he looks bad, but that’s exactly why we can afford him.  He’s one of the best swimmers in the world-”

“That doesn’t mean shit if he doesn’t know how to work with a team.  His team lost the Olympics because of him,” he retorted.

“I don’t care, he’s joining your team and you will take him.  You said so yourself you need more people,” Valentine gestured toward the file.  “I’m giving you a great one and you should be thankful,” he finalized.

Luke sighed and shook his head.  “Fine, but he needs to pass my course first.”

Valentine shrugged a shoulder.  “No problem.”

Luke sighed again before pulling out the baggie and tossing it on the desk.  “We need to talk.”

-

“You know man, i’m feeling good this year,” Simon said as he awkwardly stretched his arms over his head to warm up for the race, the sun beating down and already causing him to sweat.  Magnus smiled from his spot on his towel and continued eating from his bag of carrots.

“You’re looking good too,” a voice said behind them and they turned in the sand to see beautiful red hair.

“Fray!  You didn’t tell me you were competing,” Simon said in a surprised but pleased tone as he accepted a hug from his childhood friend.  

“Hey,” she said in an accusatory tone.  “I love swimming and helping people and-”

“You did it to be with Jace every day for the summer didn’t you?” Magnus cut in and Clary smacked his arm, trying to hide her smile and furiously red cheeks as she looked away.  Magnus laughed and stood to hug her as well.

“Maybe,” she said playfully and turned toward the beach as something caught her eye.  Magnus and Simon turn to look and know why she went quiet.

Jogging down the beach and saying hello to the group of people lining up for the competition were Jace and Isabelle Lightwood in their tight uniforms.  Behind them submerged in the water was Alec, swimming to shore as he made his way out of the waves.

“Why does it always look like they are running in slow motion?” Clary asked in an astonished voice.

“You see it too?” Magnus asked as he continued to ogle.

“And they’re always, like, wet.  But not too wet...just the right amount,” Simon muttered.

“Right?” Clary agreed.

“She’s the reason I believe in God,” Simon said and took a deep calming breath.

Wanting to close his mouth and not be caught staring, Magnus picks up a carrot and bites off a piece the same time he mistakenly looks up to see Alec emerging from the water.  Soaking wet, water running down his muscles, his bathing suit shorts outlined something perfectly as the waves washed over his hips, he shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair, the sun causing him to squint his eyes but as he turned to the side it just looked like a sinful smolder and Magnus was a goner.  He sucked in a sharp breath, the carrot now lodged in his throat as he started coughing violently and patting his chest.

“Oh my god,” Clary said as she held onto his shoulders.

“Alec!  We need help, he’s choking!” Simon shouted and waved down Alec who was now running toward them.

Magnus cut a hand across his neck to abort the mission and choked out, “Not Alec!”

“Alec, over here!” Simon shouted again and tried to hold back a laugh.

“You asshole,” Magnus coughed.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted as he approached them.  “I got you,” he said breathlessly and instantly went to hold Magnus from behind, his fists pumping into Magnus’ stomach which caused him to thrust his groin into Magnus ass, and Magnus felt  _ everything _ .  Alec continued to give him the heimlich three more times, his body soaked and plastered to Magnus’ back before Magnus coughed up the carrot pieces and they flew out of his mouth.

Alec stopped but still stood behind him, one hand on his back, the other patting his side as Magnus coughed.  “You okay?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah, yeah i’m good,” he coughed out and looked down to see that Alec’s rescue may have excited other parts of his body.  “Oh, no,” he muttered before quickly dropping down to his towel and laying on his stomach to hide his  _ problem _ .

Simon and Clary hid their laughs behind their hands as they looked away while Alec only stared in confusion.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked gently and Magnus cursed him for being so kind  _ and _ beautiful, it wasn’t fair.

“Yup, yup, just uh...gonna lay here, tan a bit.”  As soon as he said it he looked down at the button down and vest he was wearing and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“Uh, okay,” Alec said.  “It was good seeing you.  Drink some water, it’s gonna be a hot one today.  See you at the races guys.”  Alec smiled at Magnus’ asshole friends who waved back and said, “Bye Alec!” before bursting into laughter.

“Oh, it’s gonna be a hot one alright,” Simon said through his laugh and Clary joined him.  Magnus threw a handful of sand their way, muttering, “I hate you guys,” as his cheeks flamed.

-

“Hey, Simon!” Luke sauntered over with a clipboard of names in his hand.  “I saw you on the list, second time's the charm right?” he asked with a kind smile and Simon smiled back as he stood in line to get his relay number.

“Uh yes, yeah, second time.”  He glanced over at Izzy as she stood behind the sign up table, smiling brightly at everyone as she gave them their numbers.  “I’m more motivated than ever,” he muttered and looked back at Luke.  “Thank you for the opportunity.”

Luke shook his head.  “Thank  _ you  _ for trying out again, it says a lot about your character.”

Simon smiled and nodded at him, thinking Luke was going to leave before he turned back to Simon.  “Oh by the way, you can’t wear your shirt or glasses.  It’s the rules, can’t have it holding you down while you swim.”

Simon looked down at his Donkey Kong shirt.  “Uh, right, right,” he muttered before pulling it over his head as Luke walked away with a smile.

“Damn Lewis,” Clary muttered behind him.  “Been training?” 

Simon shrugged.  “Just a bit, it’s my year.”

“Simon!  Looking good!” Izzy said as she jogged by, a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

Clary nudged his shoulder and he looked down as his cheeks burned.  “Shut it,” he said before moving up the line.

-

“Hey,” Magnus said as he sauntered over to his ‘friends.’  “Give me your shirt and glasses so you don’t forget to take them off.”  He held out his hand and Simon took off his glasses and handed them over.  “See, i’m a great friend, unlike you assholes who put me in an awkward situation and didn’t help  _ at all _ .”

“Okay, babe, you’re gonna tell me you didn’t enjoy that?  Because I know for a  _ fact  _ that you did,” Clary smirked at him and raised a challenging brow at him.

Magnus glared at her and held up a hand.  “Irrelevant.  The point is you guys suck,” he declared, pointing at both of them.  Simon and Clary only looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles.  “Now,” Magnus said as he straightened his dark purple vest, looking like a businessman.  “Good luck out there and I love you both,” Magnus muttered quickly before turning away to head into the crowd of people by the shore.

“Not as much as you love Alec,” he heard Clary say through giggles.  Magnus merely flipped them off without turning around and they both erupted into laughter as Magnus’ cheeks burned.

“Okay everyone!” Jace shouted from on top of a podium and Magnus turned with the rest of the crowd to watch him.  “It’s time to start lining up!”

“Baywatch is more than lifeguarding,” Luke began as the qualifiers were situating themselves.  “It’s a way of life.  It’s about making people feel comfortable and safe on the beach.  This is a dangerous job, and when you mess up, people can die.  We take this very seriously, and if you’re here just to have fun, think again.”

Izzy and Alec join them on stage.  “It’s so awesome to have this many qualifiers this year,” Izzy said, “but as we have mentioned before, we can only accept three of you.  Good luck, and kick some ass.”  The audience of people applauded as everyone gathered at the front of the starting line.  

Magnus stood off to the side in a group of people cheering them on.  There were hundreds of people along the beach and pier clapping and shouting already.  He saw Simon do a few jumps to get his heart rate up and prepare for the cold water.  Clary did a few stretches as a large group of qualifiers join them at the line.

Alec holds up an airhorn, the other holding a stopwatch and everyone goes silent. 

As soon as the air horn blows, everyone is sprinting into the chilled water and battling through waves.  The first round is to swim out to the closest buoy and back.

As they begin swimming, Alec and Luke ride up next to the swimmers standing on their jet skis, bull horn in hands and shouting encouraging words at them.

Magnus squints his eyes to look for Clary and Simon.  They just reached the buoy and started heading back to shore.  Magnus claps and cups his hands over his mouth, shouting, “Come on guys!  You can do it!”

There were a handful of people that reached the beach before them, but that didn’t matter, what mattered was having the strength to keep going.  He looks over to see Alec heading back to shore too and he wills his heart to stop pounding.

Jace joins Alec as they clap their hands and tell everyone to keep going.  Izzy stands next to the second obstacle, a ten foot high wooden wall with a rope they needed to climb.  

Magnus could see Simon was panting hard as he made his way up and over, but he fell down as he reached the bottom.  Instead of getting discouraged, he grunts and quickly jumps to his feet, running to the next obstacle.

Magnus looks over at Izzy to see a soft smile on her face as she watches Simon and he can’t but smile as well.

Clary is just ahead of Simon, running up a sand dune and Magnus peeks a look at Jace to see him watching her as well.  He chuckles and rolls his eyes at his ridiculous friends.  His heart swells as he thinks about Alec and takes a look at him too only to see Alec already looking at him, then quickly turning away back to the contestants and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath and shook his head.  What was he going to do?  What should he do? 

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone ringing the bell at the finish line and looks up to see a blonde guy displaying a cocky grin on his face, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Magnus rolls his eyes at him but smiles as he sees Simon and Clary cross the finish line and applauds them along with the crowd as everyone finishes.

-

Alec loudly encourages the last few contestants to cross the finish line and claps his hands with the crowd as everyone finishes, the sun beating down on him and drying his hair from his earlier swim.  Luke nods his head at him towards the tower to discuss which three people would become trainees.

Alec nods and walks through the warm sand and joins his team in the lifeguard tower.  He stands in between Jace and Izzy and crosses his arms as he waits.

“Okay, what are we thinking?” Luke asked as he laid out index cards with every contestants names on them.

Izzy looks down at the clipboard in her hands that show everyone’s finishing times.  “Looks like Sebastian Verlac came in first.  Wait, why do I know that name?” she asked.  There is a hesitation in Luke’s eyes that’s gone in a second but Alec catches it and furrows his brow.  

He takes a beat, then asks, “Is there something we should know?”

Luke pursed his lips and looked out the window at the large group of people cooling off and waiting to hear the results.  “Yeah,” he sighed and faced his team.  “When I went to tell Valentine about the Witchlight, he informed me I needed to accept Sebastian as a member of this team since he swam in the Olympics.”

“ _ That’s  _ Sebastian?  No wonder I recognized him,” Izzy muttered.

“Wait,” Jace cut in before Alec could.  “We’re just supposed to accept this guy without any interviews or-”

Luke held up a hand.  “I told him I would only accept him as a team member if he could pass this course, which he did,” Luke murmured his last words, looking defeated, hoping Sebastian wouldn’t make the cut.

“Captain,” Alec intervened, “he was the reason his team lost in the Olympics.  We know nothing about him except that he’s cocky, insubordinate and-”

“I know, Alec, I know.  Believe me I tried to get out of it, but,” Luke looked out the window again and sighed, “he’s a good swimmer.”

Alec crossed his arms tighter over his chest and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.  “That doesn’t mean shit out here if all he cares about is himself.”

“I know,” Luke lamented.  “That’s why i’m going to keep a close eye on this guy.  Any slip up or accident and he’s out.”  His team gave him hard looks.  “I promise,” he gave his word.  Shoulders relaxed, some tension fled the air as they sighed and nodded their heads in agreement.

“So who are the other two we are considering?” Alec asked as he took the clipboard from Izzy.

“Clary,” Jace cut in, looking like he surprised himself with how quick he answered, looking around at his team.

Izzy smirks at her brother but Alec had the decency to lick his smile from his lips, holding his hands behind his back, raising his brows as he waited to hear his brother’s reasoning.

“I agree,” Luke said and they all quickly turned to look at him.  “She’s a fierce one, we could use someone like her on our team.”  Luke knew Jace had a crush on her, but he wouldn’t allow this to happen over some crush, he really did want Clary on their team.

Alec pursed his lips and nodded his head.  “I agree.  She’s got heart and no quit.”  He looked at his sister to make the final call, only to see her already smiling and nodding.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,”  she said as she grabbed Clary’s index card and pinned it to the board of trainees, along with Sebastian’s.

“Okay,” Luke huffed.  “Whose our final pick?”

-

Magnus slapped Simon’s hand to prevent him from further chewing his nails as they waited in the shade of the pier with the crowd.  “Stop that, you did great.”

“Don’t say that,” Simon whined.  “I don’t want to get my hopes up.  I’ve already accepted that I didn’t make it.”

Magnus opened his mouth the argue but was cut off by the crowd cheering as the lifeguards stepped out of tower one.  His heart rate picked up, hoping for the best for his friends, and also because Alec looked so good in his lifeguard uniform, sunglasses perched on his head as he looked over the crowd and smiled, clapping back at them.

The crowd fell silent, waiting.

“Here are the trainees that will be joining us this summer,” Luke announced as Isabelle smiled and hung the board of winners on the rails of the tower for everyone to see.

The crowd mellowed out and left as they didn’t see their names before a loud and piercing, “Yes!” rang through the beach.

Magnus laughed as Clary pushed through the crowd to the lifeguard tower, clapping as he and Simon followed.

Clary excitedly bounces over to the lifeguards as they waited behind a table of uniforms.

Izzy smiled at her and handed Clary her red lifeguard suit and Clary squealed.  “Thank you so much,” she said with sincerity as she looked at all of them.  Alec smiled down at her and nodded.

“You earned it,” Luke said with a big smile.

Clary looked over at Jace.  They both blushed furiously and didn’t say anything.  

“Congratulations, biscuit,” Magnus said as he approached everyone.

She squealed again and launched herself into his arms.  Magnus laughed as he lifted her and swung her once before setting her down, looking over at Simon as he approached the board.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” he said, completely astonished.  He pointed at the board with his mouth hanging open and displaying a giant smile as his face lit up.  “That’s my name, that’s _ my _ name!”

Everyone laughed as they all watched him approach the booth.  “Wait,” he held up his hand before accepting the uniform from Alec.  “Please don’t tell me i’m the tech guy.”

Alec chuckled before pushing the uniform in his hands.  “No, you earned this.”

Simon smiled in surprise as he accepted the suit from Alec.

“You’re not a quiter and leave it all out on the beach,” Luke said.  “You got guts Simon, and even if you do fail, you get right back up.  That’s the kind of spirit we are looking for.”

Simon huffed a surprised laugh and shook his head, holding out his hand to Luke.  “Thank you,” sincerity laced his voice.

“I told you,” Magnus said as Simon walked back to him and Clary.

Simon laughed and held out his fist.  “Thanks, man.”  Magnus knocked their fists before turning as he heard a scoff turned quickly into a cough.  The cocky blonde approached the table as he cleared his throat.

Alec instantly crossed his arms and Magnus could see he clearly didn’t like this guy.  Who even was he?

“Sebastian,” Luke greeted him with a nod and held out a uniform.  Sebastian smirked and reached for it, but before he could grab it, Luke pulled back.  

“This is something to be taken seriously, and if you can’t do that, or learn how to work with my team, then you’re out.”

Sebastian smirked.  “Interesting, I don’t see you telling that to the other trainees here.”  He cocked his head to the side, waiting.

Magnus saw Alec squint one eye before intervening.  “You’re here on a plead deal,” Alec said, his tone hard and stern as his face.  “Yes, we know and trust these people, but they also worked very hard to get here.”

“I guess winning two gold medals isn’t hard work then,” Sebastian argued as he crossed his arms.

Alec didn’t hesitate.  “I guess being full of yourself was the downfall of your team and the result of your demotion from the Olympics.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw.

“So if I were you,” Alec stepped forward and stood taller, “i’d treat your captain and fellow teammates with some respect, or you can leave.”

Luke stepped up with a hand to Alec’s shoulder.  “There will be no attitude on my beach gentleman.  The only way this works is if we all learn how to work together.”  Alec and Sebastian continued to stare at each other.  “Sebastian, you are a part of this team now, but Alec’s right.  You either prove to me that you can do this, or you’re out.  The same rule applies to everyone,” he said as he looked around, eyes landing back on Sebastian.  “Right?”

Sebastian smirked at Alec.  “Right.”  He reached out and took his suit from Luke.

Everyone stood quietly as the tension dispersed. 

“Alright everyone, training starts at six,” Luke said, patting Alec’s shoulder and walking back to the tower.  Sebastian turned to leave.

Simon choked.  “Six a.m.?”

“Bright and early,” Jace smirked as he followed Luke.  “Hey Magnus!” he shouted and waved as he walked away.  Magnus smiled back and waved back.

Izzy walked backwards, staring at Simon with a smile as the wind blew her thick hair around her face, waving softly at him before walking the ramp to the tower.

One side of Simon’s mouth turned up in a smile, waving back once before clearing his throat, trying to tame his blush.

Magnus chuckled and patted his back.  He started heading towards Simon van before he was stopped by a gentle hand on his elbow.  He turns to meet Alec’s eyes twice as bright, shining in the sunlight, a hesitant look on his face as he opened his mouth but nothing came out.  Magnus smiled as he waited.

“Uh, hey,” Alec began, he removed his hand from Magnus’ elbow and held them behind his back.  “How are you feeling?”

Magnus bit his lip to hold back his smile and looked away for a second, remembering what had happened earlier before turning back to hazel eyes.  “I’m  much better, thanks to you,” he poked him once on the chest and smiled.

Alec chuckled and nodded his head once.  “Just doing my job.”  A slight blush covered his cheeks and Magnus couldn’t look away.

“So uh, are you coming tomorrow?”

Magnus raised a brow in question.

“N-not that you would come train with us, but, uh, you know, just if you were going to...stop by,” he stuttered.  “It’s gonna be another beautiful day here, is all I mean to say.”

Magnus laughed softly.  “Six a.m.?  Nothing can get me out of bed that early on my day off.”  Alec looked down, dejected as he nodded his head in understanding.  “But,” he said and his heart pounded in his chest as Alec’s hopeful eyes met his.  “You’re right, I can’t resist coming for the beauty,” he winked and Alec blushed even harder, a huff of laughter escaping his lips.

“Looking forward to it- I mean, uh, sounds good.  Not that i’m not looking forward to seeing you...I just-”

Magnus held up his hand to stop him and Alec laughed nervously as he looked away.

Magnus chuckled.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander.”

As soon as he said his name, Alec looked back at him in surprise, a soft smile spreading over his lips.  He heard Simon clear his throat and Magnus turned to follow his friend toward the van.

“Tomorrow,” he heard Alec mutter before turning to walk back to the tower.

Next to him, Simon used his hand to make the motion of a wave or a really crazy roller coaster, singing out the word, “Smooth.”

“Oh,” Magnus scoffed.  “Smooth like you falling down the wooden wall when you caught Izzy staring at you during the race?” he responded and Simon squeaked.

“That-that wasn’t the reason-”

“Uh hu,” Clary added as she jogged up to them with a big smile.  “Whatever you say, Lewis.  Get lots of sleep, we got a big day tomorrow!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon made it!! So did Clary! yay! Who knew??
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my fingers to write faster, i know, it's crazy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhh, what's gonna happen??  
> What did you think? You like? You hate? meh? Feel free to share any thoughts with me on here!  
> For updates and sneak peeks, check out my tumblr nanf1c and feel free to message me on there as well :)  
> I have the next chapter written halfway but I am starting school again next monday, so I don't know how long it will take me to update, I need to get a feel for my schedule.  
> Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day/night/life! <3


End file.
